1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to high speed electrical connectors.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Various types of connectors used in high speed applications exist. One type of high speed connector uses a series of sub-assemblies or modules arranged side-by-side. Each module in the connector typically includes contact terminals, a substrate with traces that conduct signals between the contact terminals and a spacer separating adjacent modules. Arranging a given number of modules forms the electrical connector.
Satisfactory operations of these connectors at such high speeds demands a more precise assembly of the connector and modules than with low speed connector. As a result, the assembly process is usually slower and may involve more steps than the assembly of low speed connectors. The cost of assembling such connectors, therefore, may be higher than the assembly cost of low speed connectors.